


#24

by Schweet



Series: What Would I Even Tell Her [24]
Category: Original Work
Genre: LGBTQ Themes, Self-Love, progress - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25137049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schweet/pseuds/Schweet
Summary: We're slowing getting there boyos
Series: What Would I Even Tell Her [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605673
Kudos: 1





	#24

**Author's Note:**

> We're slowing getting there boyos

Hello Elizabeth

I think she finally understands

I told her about how scared I was when you held my hand

Why I have avoided touching you for so long

About the first time I thought about you against me

How I sobbed for hours and was physically ill when I realized I loved you

I told her about Georgina

My old feelings-  _ obsession _ \- for Her

And about how I am no longer chained by the letters in Her name

She heard me speak it without stumbling over that final syllable

I told her about lesbians and red plaid as I listened to Troye Sivan, gleeful at everything I can start sharing with her

I am so eager to give her all the pieces she has been missing

All the pieces I am still discovering

She is proud of me and she listens

I am so happy

And sure this is on the tail end of a 17 hour writing rampage fueled by the mania that I am only now recognizing as unhealthy

But I have come so far in those 17 hours

I discovered Georgina’s name has no power over me anymore

- _ I have said her name more in these past 27 hours than I have in the past six years combined _ -

I am moving on from you

_ I am healing _

I am so proud of myself Elizabeth

I know you’re proud of me too


End file.
